


dump ride

by yuruumantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, Love Letters, Love Notes, M/M, cheesy akashi, implied bullied kuroko, school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had been receiving love letters, but they all ended up getting dumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dump ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyllah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyllah/gifts).



> This story was written months ago, but I decided to post it today lol

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I know you're single

can i court you?

 

Crumpling the paper, Kuroko didn't think twice but to throw the neon pink post-it on the trash bin after retrieving it on his desk once he arrived in his room. Though it was his first time to receive a cheesy note like that, he knew within himself and he believed that someone wanted to play games with him. Meaning, play a prank on him. Besides, ever since he stepped in school, he had been the object of embarrassment and humiliation so he won't be surprised anymore if someone was actually playing pranks on him once again.

Kuroko pushed his eyeglasses to sit at the tip of his nose and sighed exasperatedly. He was tired of being the object of the bullies' entertainment. Even if Kuroko was a four eyed student who was often labelled as a weird and genius boy they think he was even if he wasn't, most of the time, he felt left out. No one knew the real Kuroko Tetsutya and it seemed like no one wanted to know him better as well, so he never made it clear to his schoolmates and classmates that he was just an average guy, that he didn't know the answer about why pi has a value of 3.1416.

Yet, maybe this was the fate that he must face.

So instead of thinking too much about the note he had just received, silently, he settled on his seat, brought out his notes and scanned their previous lectures to prepare for their History quiz later.

From the corner of the room, a lean young man with washed red hair sighed and looked down to his bundle of colorful post-its sadly, but determination was etched to his red blood eyes. He stole another glance at the object his affection and smiled a little, wickedly, still hoping that one day, Kuroko will take a look at him and will realize that he was different from the others, that he meant no harm at all and that it took him a great amount of courage to voice out his hidden feelings to the said boy.

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Please don't throw this away

I am very serious to you.

 

It was Friday and it had been three days since he received his first note from a nameless person and yet he had received one cheesy note again, but this time, it was written in a cute small stationery paper.

(The sender actually cringed in disgust when he used a scented stationery paper.)

Wondering from who sent the letter to him, his gut feeling told him that the nameless person might be one of his classmates, so while holding the note, his eyes drifted from left to right, scrutinizing every human person presented in the room.

However, he couldn't pinpoint who would have the guts to give him notes when he was pretty sure that he had a 0.0001% of attracting someone. For Kuroko, he was not attractive and he was not interesting at all. He was barely noticeable and besides only his flaws were what his classmates could see on him. He would only be interesting when people made fun of him. He was born to be humiliated, not to be likened.

Without a clue to who might be this mysterious sender or prankster was, Kuroko kept the note this time in his wallet just to say that there was someone sending him such notes, a reminder.

Yet, at the end of the day, the note was dumped because to Kuroko, what was the use of keeping a note that was only meant to make fun of him anyway.

  
And as days progressed, Kuroko was thankful that his bullies hadn't bothered him for so long and it was quite a relief really but he was still anxious that perhaps his bullies were preparing something deadly than  beating him in the empty hallways when they were sure that none of the teachers or staff could see. But who knows that maybe the notes he received were really used to lure him for a good beating and public humiliation one day.

In the end, to keep himself safe, he opted to rip the note instead and disposed the torn paper in the trash bin without a bat of an eye.

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I'm always here

Looking after you

 

He got another note after three days once again. The note made him tingly and mushy inside, but he shouldn't get swayed by the message he got. Yet, somewhere inside him, his guts told him that the person sending him notes was sincere. But to be sure that he was not showing vulnerability to his bullies who might be watching him at that moment, he deemed it safe to just throw the note once again to the trash bin and resumed on continuing his school life alone.

 

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Keep on smiling

Because it suits you

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Day and night

I think about you

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I will not stop

Even if you want me to

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You are beautiful

I hope you realize it too.

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Don't give up

I'm here cheering for you.

 

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Even if you throw my notes

I won't mind if you do.

Violets are red

Roses are blue

I'm not your bully

Please believe in me.

 

Violets are red

Roses are blue

6PM tomorrow

Go to the library and please meet me.

 

 

Kuroko could tell how desperate the person was, but he was still not convinced that this person sending him notes was totally harmless so despite the number of notes he received, he would still put them to the trash bin and by doing so, he never noticed that he was hurting someone from his safety precautions of throwing the intended love letters.

 

He didn't meet his secret admirer, the next day.

 

It was in the middle of his lunch on his usual table in the cafeteria when it happened. It was Thursday afternoon.

The chair across him was soon taken away by someone he didn't expect it to be. Kuroko gave him a long judging stare while the other stuffed food in his mouth casually, neatly, prim and proper, like sitting across him was just a normal occurrence every single day.

 

Another five minutes passed when the redhead met his eyes and smiled, mumbling words like honey dripping.

_"Roses are red..."_

Kuroko’s stomach fluttered weirdly.

_"Violets are blue..."_

It couldn't be.

_"I'm Akashi Seijuurou."_

Kuroko stiffened on his seat.

_"The sender who likes you."_

Words knocked him up.

 

It didn't cross his mind, that all this time, the basketball captain of their school’s team and classmate of his was the one who will flip his world 180 degrees one of these days.

Kuroko was tongue tied.

A thunder clap of his heart and he melted from the redhead’s lovely smile that the boy rarely showed to anyone.

 

"Be my friend Kuroko Tetsuya and let me protect you."

 

And maybe he could trust someone again, start from the beginning and walk a path along with a companion called Akashi Seijuurou.

**Author's Note:**

> for mistakes or if there are grammatical errors please do tell me so :) thank you for reading!


End file.
